


Hot and Wet

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Messy, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Just some good ol' porn





	Hot and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit whaddup I'm back with another month-long challenge. :) 30 days of bjs, because they're fun to write. Each one is gonna focus on a different thing/be a different scenario (ie. hair-pulling, in a public place, etc.) 
> 
> A nice reader called Flame Kat actually suggested I do a sci fi or fantasy series; I really like the idea of that, but I think it will take more planning than I usually give to my fic a day challenges, so I'm going to work on and post that as its own series. Stay tuned for that in the near future! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fic and be prepared for some more pwp this month. It's really short bc I am getting ready to go down to Tampa to see Panic!!!!!!! I am literally so excited. I've never seen them (well, just Beebo now :'/ ) live so I am ecstatic. But enough of me rambling, here is the fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1: messy

Gerard moaned around the cock in their mouth, looking up at Frank pleadingly with teary eyes. The other man was fucking their throat raw, holding Gerard's head in place as he used their mouth.

 

Frank smirked when he saw Gerard staring desperately up at him. "What is it?" he teased, holding them down on his cock and smacking the back of Gerard's head as he held them there. "You wanna come, sweet thing?"

 

Gerard's shoulders hitched up as they gagged, trying to pull off of Frank's dick, but Frank wasn't having it. His fingers tightened in Gerard's hair, keeping his cock shoved down their throat and making them choke.

 

"Go on, baby," Frank purred, resuming his violent thrusts. Gerard clawed at his thighs while he ordered, "Come for me."

 

Gerard barely had a hand on their dick before they were coming, shuddering and sucking harder on Frank's cock. Frank moaned at the sight of this desperate creature on their knees in front of him, and watched as Gerard's body went lax. Then, it was so much easier to force his cock down their throat; limp and yielding, Frank could manhandle Gerard however he wanted, fucking their mouth roughly as he chased his orgasm.

 

Finally he was coming down Gerard's throat with a low groan. Gerard tried to swallow, but Frank's come mostly ended up spilling out of their mouth.

 

"Mm, baby," Frank growled, smacking the side of Gerard's face.

 

Their eyes fluttered open to look at Frank hazily.

 

At last, Frank pushed the other off his dick, letting Gerard fall back onto the floor. They coughed, face a mess with tears and come.

 

"God, you look so damn good like that," Frank said, sinking to the ground in front of them.

 

Gerard smiled weakly before rasping, "You look good with your cock down my throat."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a tumblr now! It's basement-vampire if any of you want to follow me. I'll be posting emo shit and writing ideas/advice/prompts and all that good stuff :)


End file.
